A new beginning
by Th 1998
Summary: The war against Salem was won, but in return, they had lost almost everything. Not everyone was able to deal with those losses. Now the world that should have been at peace calls to arms once again. But what reason could one of the wars biggest heroes have to turn against the world?
1. For a new tommorow

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything**

**This is basically a V2 of my one-shot ''All the time in the world''. The first chapter has been heavily modified (and mostly lengthened(and made darker in my opinion)) and I left it open for myself to actually write more later on. That is if I manage to come up with something more for this story to write.**

**NOTICE: This chapter has been changed slightly. I have mostly fixed a bunch of smaller grammar mistakes I have noticed and slightly changed a bunch of sentences so they would sound better. If anyone sees any more mistakes or sentences that just don't sound right/good, feel free to tell me and I will do my best to fix/improve it.**

**Notice 2: Surprise surprise, the chapter got changed again. In general, like most of my updates, it fixes small mistakes and makes certain lines flow better while adding more content at certain points. I of course appreciate any opinions about how these changes impact the story in your opinion.**

.

.

.

While she was running towards her destination Ruby took a look at what she was left with, she should not have. A handful of soldiers, Port, and Oscar where all that stood with her, they were all they had left. The bodies of fallen soldiers, allies, and enemies, and did she hate to call them enemies, littered the floors the ran upon, it was mostly allies she noted. They may have been more numerous but the enemy they had to face was anything but easy to stop.

Perhaps luckily she had no chance to further think those sad thoughts for after they turned around a corner they were spotted by two soldiers guarding the door that lead to the inner sanctum of the fortress they were in. Without even a second of hesitation, they fired their weapons with deadly accuracy.

Yet all their skill did not help in front of her semblance, for she was speed given form. She hoped to incapacitate them without taking their life but the moment she felt her scythe cutting through their flesh like it was nothing she knew there was no hope of that, their auras were much too weak to protect them from the mighty swing of her weapon.

Giving the soldiers she just had killed one sad look, she quickly turned back towards her goal and with another swing of her scythe the steel doors in front of her fell down in pieces. She was not prepared for the sight that greeted her behind the door. The multitude of corpses she had seen while making her way to this point where nothing compared to this, it was clear that this was the point the soldiers and few Huntsman had made their glorious last stand... and failed.

Bodies littered the floor and the floor was almost completely covered by the blood of the dead. In the middle of the room, she could see roughly a dozen figures. They had been praying but upon hearing the destruction of the door, had quickly jumped around and drawn their weapons.

Their sight was truly something to behold. Clad in chest armor and mantle, both of which was once white, having been drenched in blood, they made an unnerving sight. This was not helped by the Hood and mask every single one of them wore. Each of those masks was metallic and crafted to look like mourning faces. They looked every bit the cultist they were called so often.

Finally the last of the figures turned around, the one soldier that had not instantly turned around upon hearing the destruction of the door, but had rather calmly finished his prayer before slowly raising and turning to face her.

Cardin posed an imposing figure, gone was the immature bully of their school days, in his place stood now a veteran of many battles. The scars that covered his body under the full body armor he wore, it's pitch black color contrasting the ones of his soldiers, were a testament to that. Cardin slowly turned his head, the only part of his body that was exposed, toward her own and looked into her eyes.

Different from the rest of his body his face was almost clear of wounds with one exception, a deep gash over his left eye, forever blinding it, the wound to severe to replace the eye with a cybernetic one. After a few seconds that felt like an eternity to her, Ruby noticed that her remaining comrades had finally caught up to her. Cardin chose this moment to speak, his voice slow and deliberate, almost soft it echoed through the chamber.

''It is only proper to give a prayer to the dead wouldn't you say Ruby?''

It only took moments to shake herself from the shock and respond. The words she was about to speak had been said before but yet she refused to give up on her hope to maybe reach him this time. ''Please Cardin, why are you doing this, hasn't the war already cost us enough, can't you just stop?''

But Cardin just gave a sad laugh. ''You know exactly why I am doing this Ruby, it is exactly because we have lost so much, too much. No matter how often you ask, the answer will remain the same, we fight to change everything, to create a brighter future.''

She knew that of course but dammit, she still could not accept Cardin's plan... his plan. ''And what about what we have gained, do you simply want to throw that away?''

But Cardin had obviously expected her to say this. He gave her a knowing look. ''You mean those children of yours.'' A sigh. ''Look, what you are doing, it's good of you truly good but we cannot stop everything just because you play fairy godmother to a bunch of orphans. No matter how much it pains me... us, we cannot stop just because of them. ''

Ruby did understand what he was saying but she refused to accept it. ''So their lives do not matter? It is okay to sacrifice their futures for ours? I refuse to believe that this is what you want Cardin, or what he wants.''

Another sad smile. ''Sorry Ruby but I am afraid I do. He... he does not want to do it, hell, with how much he helped you with those rascals it's no wonder he doesn't but he understands what has to be done. Some things just have to be done, no matter how sinful they may seem. Make no mistake, the decision is painful for him, even more so your rejections of his plan but he is still determined to see it through and I will be by his side all the way. That is why I absolutely cannot allow you to meet him.''

She desperately wanted to rebuke him, to make it clear to him that he had to accept what had happened, to help her stop him, to drag him back from this path.

She was just about to do this when Oscar suddenly put a hand on her shoulder, the once young farmboy having grown into a warrior of his own. ''Don't Ruby. He is just trying to stall us. The more you try to convince him the more time we are loosing, you heard it yourself, didn't you? He cannot allow you to meet him.''

Turning back to Cardin she could see a small smile on his face. It was a sheepish smile as if he had just gotten caught in a prank he was playing.

''Well, I got noticed pretty quickly, didn't I? Ah, don't get me wrong, it's not like I was lying but right now I just need to buy him a bit more time. Luckily for me, there is still another way to stop your progress.''

While saying that he slowly twisted his trusty mace around his hand with incredible skill.

She was just about to sprint towards him when another hand was laid on her shoulder, this time it was Port.

''We will take care of those scoundrels miss Rose, we cannot afford to lose more time here. They might be mighty foes but they won't be able to stop you from getting past them. You are needed ahead to stop him.''

''DOESN'T MEAN WE WON'T TRY!''

And with those words Cardin, who had started moving midway through Ports words, smashed his Mace into the ground with all of his strength, creating an explosion that rippled the ground and threw them back.

''GO! NOW!''

Oscar's words snapped Ruby back to attention and she triggered her semblance bypassing the entire battle in mere moments and appearing before the elevator that sat at the back of the room. Not having the time to call up the elevator again she simply jumped down the shaft and cut through the roof of the elevator that was the bottom.

.

.

.

Shit. He had failed and he had failed hard. Of all the people he had let through it was Ruby. Not that he thought that she would be able to win against his Lord but he was sure that it would cause him even more emotional wounds and by the brothers, he had enough already for more than one lifetime. Shaking his head he cleared his thoughts, he could not afford to let his concentration waver now, the time to atone for his mistakes would come later. He looked at Port, he had always found the man's lessons pathetic but damn if he did not long for those days, well, setting aside his own disgraceful behavior.

''Well then Prof, up for a combat Lesson?''

But Port was not amused. ''When you were still a Lad I could see the darkness into you but I was so sure that it would change over time, that I could make a proper Man out of you, a hero of the people. I am sad to admit that I was wrong, you have become something way worse, nothing but a demented cultist, forsaking the world he swore to protect.''

Cardin had to fight to keep himself from laughing out loud. Demented cultist? Was this truly how his old teacher saw him? Some madman? He would show his teacher, he was a soldier, a knight for his master and he would let the world know.

''MEN, WHO ARE WE?''

And as if they were one the masked soldiers behind him spoke.

''**WE ARE THE CHOSEN**!''

''WHAT IS IT WE ARE CHOSEN FOR?''

''**TO BE THE LAST LINE OF DEFENSE! THE SHIELD FOR OUR LORD TO PREVENT ALL HARM THAT MAY BEFALL HIM,! THE SWORD FOR OUR LORD TO SMITE THOSE THAT OPPOSE HIM**!''

''WHAT OF THOSE THAT CALL US WITHOUT HONOR?''

''**WE IGNORE THEM FOR OUR HONOR LIES IN OUR LOYALTY**!''

''WHAT OF THOSE THAT CALL US COWARDS HIDING BEHIND MASKS?''

''**WE IGNORE THEM FOR OUR MASKS ARE A SIGN OF MOURNING NOT FEAR!**''

''WHAT IS IT THAT WE MOURN?''

'**'THE WORLD THAT IS LOST**!''

''WHY DO WE FIGHT?''

''**SO THAT OUR LORD MAY SHAPE A BETTER WORLD**.''

''AND WHAT OF THOSE THAT WOULD OPPOSE HIM?''

''**THEY SHALL BE PURGED FROM THIS WORLD**!''

''WE ARE THE DEATHSINGERS-''

''-**AND WE ARE THE END**!''

''TO VICTORY! FOR THE FUTURE! FOR OUR LORD!''

.

.

.

8 of them were left, Cardin among them. Of the 7 others, 3 were heavily wounded. The battle had been costly but they had done it. Wordlessly Cardin turned towards the elevator when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around once again Cardin saw a sight he had half expected, yet still dreaded all the same, for he knew he could not defeat him.

''STAND DOWN NOW CRIMINALS AND YOUR DEATH WILL BE SWIFT!''

Ironwood's face was furious and it was clear that he wished that they did not stand down, confidence bolstered by the army of soldiers and droids behind him. Well, he would have his wish. Just as he was about to give the order to attack an arm was held before his chest, it was Lucius. He looked at the man's face, hidden as it was by his mask.

''They are too many, even we will not be able to defeat them all but we can stall them. You are needed at our Lord's side.''

Cardin knew better than to waste time arguing, so he just looked at the soldiers that he had left and gave a single nod. Turning around he made his way towards the elevator.

''A glorious death to you brave souls, may you find eternal peace.''

All he could hear in return was gunfire and battle cries. He knew it would not last long.

.

.

.

Before exiting the elevator she took one last deep breath to steel herself for what she knew was about to come. Stepping out of the elevator she was greeted with a sight that made Cardin seem boring by comparison.

I front of her, facing her direction, stood a figure, clad in golden armor, covering his entire body and head, a crimson red cloak at his back. His right hand grasping a blood-drenched sword, his left hand a great shield.

His was a sight meant to envoke awe and fear alike. She knew why he had done it, why he painted his armor gold, why he switched his armor for one covering the whole body, why he wore that cloak. It was to draw attention. The Golden Knight, a beacon against the approaching darkness, those who laid eyes upon him were filled with resolution and the hope to see another day.

At the same time, it put fear into the enemy's hearts and attracted those that did not fear him, or could not, to him. All to lift as many burdens of others are possible, even if the cost was adding them to his own. So noble and yet so stupid, not that she was one to talk. At least that was how he was the last time she spoke to him, she prayed that he still was.

.

.

.

''Stop this, please.''

Her words were so little, so small, yet so weighty, a plea out of the depths of her heart. He wished to heed her plead, oh did he wish that he could but he could not allow himself that selfishness. He made sure to keep his words emotionless, for he did not know if he could keep going if he allowed his emotions to show in front of her.

''You know that I can't.''

Her pleading face changed to one of determination.

''Yes you can, it is not too late yet.''

He could not help but laugh at that.

''Not too late? Let's just say I would stop, what do you think would happen to me? Do you think the rest of the world will just forgive me?''

He knew they wouldn't but yet Rubys face remained determined.

''They don't have to know, you could die here today. We will just blow this place up and take your armor. They will believe me when I tell them that you are dead especially if there are no signs of your survival. No one would blame me for wanting to be left in peace after all of this. Vale is still mostly lost to grim, we could go there and finally live in peace.''

That offer did actually surprise him.

''What of the children you have been taken care off, Grim infested lands don't exactly make the best place for an orphanage.''

Still, her face remained determined.

''With you and me near them? As if any Grim would come near us voluntarily and even if they did they would be easy prey. Do you not believe that I am serious? That I want to trick you? Who would I betray you for, I have lost everything in this war but you.''

He shook his head.

''No, that thought did not cross my mind.''

She gave a small smile at that.

''Your plan, it is... stupid, naive, idealistic and... beautiful.''

At those words, her tentative smile grew.

''It sounds like a wonderful dream.''

She replied with vigor and a hopeful voice.

''Because it is, we can finally have peace and at least a bit of happiness.''

.

.

.

''But do you know the problem with dreams?''

Rubys hope suddenly turned to confusion.

''What?''

When Jaunes answered, his voice carried a hint of sadness.

''They only hold until the dreamer wakes.''

And with those words, he dashed at her. She did her best to bring her weapon up in time but his sudden action had surprised her and she only barely managed to stop his sword. But that was exactly what he had wanted, pin her down and force her to engage him as close as possible. Instead of backing away Ruby jumped over Jaune's next swing and landed behind him, she quickly turned around a swung her scythe at his unprotected back, unwilling to hurt him but knowing that his Aura should protect him . But Jaune was already turning and instead of striking him he met the scythe with his shield and let the blow glide off.

Before Ruby got to reposition herself he took a step forward and swung his own sword. Ruby barely managed to bring her scythe up again in time when she noticed her mistake. During midswing Jaune let go of his sword, allowing him to more easily stop the movement of his arm and more importantly distracting her for a few crucial moments. He ruthlessly used those moments by smashing his shield into Ruby's chin.

While her Aura prevented her from sustaining any major injuries the blow still left her confused for a short while. Once again Jaune ruthlessly exploited the opening by using his now free sword hand to grab her hair and smash her face against his armored knee, before letting go and in one swift motion pulling a revolver from his hip and firing it at her.

Each shot exploded upon impact, setting her further of balance. Despite that, she used all her remaining strength to transform her scythe and firing into Jaune's direction. Though noble, her effort proved futile, at such close range her weapon was heavily limited, even if she was in the condition to properly fire it. Not that her bullets would have done much to Jaune and his ridiculous reserves anyways she mused. Then six more bullets slammed into her and she fell down. She tried her best to stand up again and slowly she managed to at least get on her knees again.

''Why did you hesitate?''

She looked up and saw the question in Jaune's eyes, his helmet discarded on the ground where he had obviously picked up his fallen sword again, for he once again held it in his hand.

''When you swung at me you hesitated for a bit, why? You are no fool, you knew that if you would allow me to gain the initiative you would lose, so why did you?''

Ah, so she had hesitated for a bit after all, that explained why he was able to block her blow so easily. She shouldn't be surprised, of course, she feared exactly this to happen when she would face him.

''I did not want to hurt you.''

''... what?''

''Don't look at me so shocked, did you really think that I could bear to hurt you? I lost literally every close friend or loved one I had besides you. All I have left are Oscar, Port, the children, and you. And no matter how much I respect them, I am not too close to Oscar or Port.''

He looked at her with confused eyes.

''But what was your plan if I did not agree to your idea, you must have known that I would not agree. Did you want to knock me out and drag me with you all the way to Vale?''

She did her best to give him what she thought a sheepish smile.

''Yes?''

He started at her in shook for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

''Only you Ruby, only you.''

Then his laughter suddenly stopped.

''You can still join me you know?''

But she shook her head weakly.

''No, I cannot abandon what I have left in this world, little as it may be. Just as I cannot risk us failing at stopping Salem the next time. Have you ever thought about that, that you might fail, that everything may end even worse?''

He closed his eyes as if in deep thought.

''I did. Of course, I did but I believe, no, I know that I won't. The old me maybe but Salem will not be able to stand against what I have become.''

She gave a weak smile.

''I wish I could have your confidence. But I just can't, I just want to live my days in peace, I have seen enough suffering, so have you.''

His voice became softer, almost pleading.

''And I can do nothing to change your mind?''

His words tugged at her heart but she had made her decision.

''No.''

She saw his eyes turn sad.

''Then this is goodbye.''

And with one fluid motion, he thrust his sword through her ribcage. Strangely enough, she did not feel any pain. Feeling her conciseness fade she brought out one last question. It was a stupid one really.

''Tell me Jaune, will you cry for me?''

She could see him, standing unmoving before her through her blurring eyesight. Despair threatened to engulf her last moments, his form unmoving. Then he finally spoke.

''More then you could even imagine.''

''I am more glad about that then you could ever imagine.''

''No, I can.''

''I see, so you know?''

''Yes, I do, your offer made it very obvious you know. Not even I am that dense.''

Ah, so it was not so stupid after all, she was truly glad.

''Jaune?''

''Yes?''

''I feel cold. Can you hold me?''

''... Of course.''

Through fading consciousness, she could feel strong arms embracing her.

''Jaune?''

''Yes?''

''I forgive you.''

She could faintly make out the soft feeling of lips on her own for a brief wonderful moment, then nothing.

''Goodbye Jaune... I... I am glad... to have met you-''

.

.

.

Cardin did not need to ask what had happened. The Corpse of Ruby Rose, Carefully covered by his Lords red mantle lay unmoving on the ground. All he could see of her was her face, looking as if it was dreaming a beautiful dream, a small gentle smile on her face. It gladened him that the energetic girl had at least managed to find a peaceful death.

His Lord had already recovered the artifact and Cardin could only imagine what his face looked like under his helmet. He carefully stepped closer to him.

''Are you ready my Lord?''

He knew that there was no point in asking how he was feeling and so he did not, choosing to rather distract him from the deed he had just committed.

''I am, where is the rest?''

''Holding back Ironwoods forces, they will not hold long though.''

His Lord gave a small nod.

''Then we have no time to waste.''

And with those words, he held out the artifact towards Cardin.

''Ready to rewrite history?''

''I will follow you until my last breath draws Jaune.''

And with those words, he grabbed the Artifact with one hand.

.

.

.

''For the future!''

With those words, Jaune pushed his Aura into the Artifact. And suddenly the world was no more, time unraveling itself and flowing backward, the Artifact fulfilling his desperate wish. 10 years of history erasing itself from existence, it's only traces remaining in the heads of the two that hoped to replace it with a better one.

.

.

.

**Well Folks, that was it. Now, I am aware that this is far from perfect, like I said, I am sadly not a good writer. What I hoped to achieve was to give enough hints at stuff so your mind can fill in the rest on its own. Things I knew I would fuck up if I tried to lengthily write about them.**

**Like for example the ''Deathsingers'' who are obviously zealots. And to a lesser decree Cardin. I thought that fitting to their goal and the role I Implied/named for Jaune during the war. Faith does help people get over despair after all, which makes it such a dangerous weapon. That said I am aware that I made some things probably a bit unclear so if you have any question about how I meant stuff or just have (constructive), criticism just tell me. Hell if you just want to tell me that the story sucked do so but please properly explain why you think so, after all, that is a really useless critic.**

**This story has not been beta read.**


	2. An endless cycle?

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything and am also very confused why this document was suddenly back to an older version when I wanted to change two lines. Oh well, I think I wrote everything I changed new again.**

**Well then, here is part two of this (as I have now decided) three-shot. Now, a friend I showed the first chapter too asked me if I like people suffering and you know what, after writing this chapter I definitely see where he is coming from.**

**NOTICE: This chapter has now been reworked as well. In this chapter, there were fewer grammar fixes than in the last one but I added a fair amount of lines to the first and third part of this chapter to hopefully flesh everything out a bit more. **

.

.

.

Flick. Heads.

Flick. Tails.

Flick. Tails again.

Fli- before he could catch the Coin again it was suddenly shot out of the air.

''Nice shot Rubes.''

Despite acknowledging her arrival he still did not turn away from the window.

''Quite the view wouldn't you agree?''

Accompanying his words was a hollow laugh and for good reason. Below him, looking down on the city from his great, mmh, what was it, fortress would be the best word he had for it, Jaune Arc could see Vale burn, he had to admit that the sight did not evoke many feelings in him anymore.

''Do you know why I am here Jaune?''

Her voice was calm and without malice.

''I suppose you do not wish to drink a good cup of tea with me?''

He was greeted only by silence.

''Yeah didn't think so. Of course, I know, you came here to stop me, just as I knew you would. An epic confrontation for the ages. The Silver eyed Maiden against the tyrant that she once called her friend. But let me ask you one thing, do you really think you stand a chance of winning?''

Her voice was still carried the same calm they had before but her words still shocked him more then he wanted to admit.

''Because you are just going to turn back time anyway?''

His experience allowed him to outwardly keep his calm while slowly turning around to face Ruby. This was bad, he had grown careless once again.

''I see, how did you find out?''

Ruby gave him a small smile.

''There are still other artifacts you know?''

Suddenly realization dawned upon him.

''Ah, I see, I knew I should have protected it better but to be fair, my forces are currently spread pretty thin.'' He gestured out towards the burning city. Not that this was a good excuse. He had grown too impatient this life and had acted too soon and too openly.

''So, you simply asked what my plan was and it answered.''

But she just shook her head ''No I did not.''

He rose one eyebrow ''Oh?''

''Tell me Jaune, how often did we speak like this already?''

.

.

.

''So tell me human, what is the question you wish to ask?''

She gulped once and steeled her nerves before answering.

''Jaune arc. I want to know why he became like this and how I can bring him back.''

''Bring him back? Is that what you wish?''

Her voice was now filled with determination.

''Yes I do.''

''I see, have your wish then.''

And just as soon as she stopped speaking the ethereal form of the women suddenly disappeared, leaving ruby alone in an endless seeming white space.

''I really thought I had it this time you know.''

Quickly turning around, she saw Jaune but it was not the one she knew. This one was older, most likely in his 60s, she guessed. She almost had not recognized this older version of her friend but the resemblance was still clear to see. But this was not the only glaring difference, he wore a long white mantle and upon his chest, she could see two symbols. Symbols she knew all too well.

''Atlas and the Schnee dust corporation, both so powerfull on their own, I thought that together they would be an unstoppable force. So I did what I had to, I lied, charmed and betrayed until I had finally both in my control. It was surprisingly easy, too easy, people are easy to charm if you knew enough about them, especially if they are not aware of that fact.''

''I was desperate you know?''

Once again she quickly shot around, seeing another Jaune. This one much younger, about the same age as the one she even now called her friend.

''Nothing worked, I lost again and again. Sure, often I was able to stop Salem but even if I did there was just no saving this world from its fate. So I changed my thinking, what if I was helping the wrong side. Salem was already close to winning anyway, I did not take all that much to tip the scales decisively, not with my experiences. I betrayed all those I cherished, just for the vague hope that maybe Salems victory would lead to a better future, I was wrong, and so the world once again burned.''

''I was not alone every time you know?''

This Jaune seemed to barley have hit his twenties yet, still, his gaze was that of a man far too old.

''The first time Cardin came with me, later others. Ironwood, Ren, Pyrrah, Weiss, hell even once Roman, will you believe that? They all came back with me, none of it worked.''

''It sickens me how easy it gets''

Once again, another Jaune had Appeared. This one seemed to be a bit older than the last one but probably no older than his early 30s.

''The right questions. A couple of smile at the right times. Saying the exact words you want them to hear. Fake words of devotion, of friendship, of love. The first time I did start everything again I only grudgingly used my knowledge to achieve the better future I dreamed of. I did not like it but I knew it was necessary. The next time it bothered me a bit less. I wonder when I started to stop being bothered by it and just did what I felt like without remorse. Weiss, who so clearly rejected me in my first life, who still became one of my best friend, her weaknesses so easily to manipulate, to win her affection. Adam, the young man who once upon a time only wanted equality until he took the wrong turn. So broken inside, so easily angered, so easy to set him upon the targets I wanted. Ironwood, so desperate to do everything to protect the citizens, so easy to be convinced that a revolution is what atlas needs. They, like so many others, just puppets in my hand and yet, I cannot win, how can this be worth it?''

''I am tired.''

She recognized this Jaune as the one she knew so well or had at least thought so.

''I thought if I could just reset time I could win, make everything right, prevent our friends from dying. But I never could, while most of the time I won it was always at a terrible price. In the end, most of them died, few survived, always different ones but never more than a few. I resolved myself, I could live with you guys hating me if I could keep you safe. But yet I could not succeed. I just want it to end. A few times I even let myself reach old age, married, got children... many of which I carried to their graves, the actions I had taken to stop Salem only leading to new conflicts... often with me at their center. In the end, I always had to reset. I don't want this anymore, I just want peace.

''I am scared.''

This Jaune once again was of obviously high age.

''Scared of dying, of failing to get the artifact. It is a wonder I managed to do it so many times when one fatal mistake could end it all. Should I fall, who will be left to create a better world? Who will be left to remember those whose very existence I erased?''

And then suddenly all the Jaunes where gone, leaving only a single one. A naive looking teenager, the Jaune she had met when she had first came to Beacon, before he had suddenly changed overnight, the one she now knew was the person he was when this all had started. His eyes looked pleading.

''Stop me, this has to finally end, please.''

And as sudden as he had appeared, he, together with the white surrounding disappeared, leaving Ruby alone with the artifact in hand, back to the vault she had gotten it from. She closed her eyes and stood still for several seconds, taking in all that happened. Finally, her eyes snapped open, filled with determination.

''I will.''

.

.

.

''Not as often as you might think. You are good Ruby, so very good, but you are also not invincible, especially with how high priority those beautiful eyes of yours make you.''

Despite the situation, they were in a slight blush formed on Ruby's cheeks. This quite amused him.

''Need I remind you once again of who I am, what I am?''

But Ruby just stared at him with determined eyes.

''My Friend.''

''... your Friend? Didn't you see what I did to this world, what I have done to it so often? Do you think this is the first time I was responsible for setting the world aflame? Do you really think that someone like me is your friend? What makes you think that I was even your friend in the first place, that this was not all part of my plan?''

''Yes, I do. I know that you were not playing us because I know when you came back. I did not notice it at that time, but with the knowledge gained by the artifact, I could connect the hints. Your sudden slight shifts in behavior and the strange glances you gave us, I noticed them. That's why I know that you were our friend and will always be. And that is why I will stop you, that's why we will stop you!''

He let out a bitter laugh.

''We? Who else but you are left to do so? Blake and Sun left behind fighting for good, no one knows where they are and Ren and Nora... yeah, I guess they would try to stop me wouldn't they? So, where are they, holding of reinforcements? No, that can't be, I do not have enough soldiers left for that. Then what... ah, I see, the reactor. Planned to blow me up did you?''

Ruby pouted.

''You could have at least reacted a bit shock, you know?''

Jaune allowed himself a small laugh.

''I suppose I could have, couldn't I? It's not like blowing up the reactor will kill me anyway. Though I supposed being surprised by it could have quite injured me.''

But to his surprise, Ruby continued to look determined at him.

''No, it will kill you, as it will me.''

He raised a single eyebrow at that.

''A suicide attack? How unimaginative. Though I suppose one could see it as a poetic end to a grand tale.''

''Well, not kill as in kill kill.''

''What are you talking ab... you have to be kidding me. Did you honestly think that this was a good plan?''

It shouldn't surprise him that her gaze remained determined.

''Yes, I do. Ren and Nora are the only ones that know, Blake and Sun are like you said nowhere to be found and no one else is left. The world will believe us dead and no one will look at it strangely when Ren and Nora will decide to drop off the face of Remnant as well.''

He just stared at her blankly for a few seconds before a burst of loud laughter broke out from his throat.

''Honestly, it's always the same, isn't it. Tell me, do you think you are the first one to make me the offer to simply walk away from everything? Hell, do you believe that this is the first time you, in particular, make me that offer?''

She simply shook her head.

''No, I know but I also know that you want to accept my offer. That you want to simply walk away from all this.''

She sounded so sure of herself that Jaune couldn't help himself and let out a sad sigh.

''Then you also know why I can't.''

Unsurprisingly she did not back down.

''No, I don't.''

He just scoffed.

''I did say it already didn't? Look out of the window, this is my doing. Atlas barely holds itself together, Mistral is engulfed by civil war, Vacuo and Menagerie do not exist anymore and Vale, well, just look out of the window. And this has not even been the worst I did, at least this time I did not start the war. All I can do is continue until I have finally achieved my goal and watch over the world until my end will come. Know that I do not expect my sins to be forgiven and when the time comes I will face any punishment that may await me.''

''And what if you cannot win?''

Of course, she would not accept his words.

''I refuse to believe that.''

''I know that you are lying.''

Anger started to boil in him.

''THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? STOP FIGHTING, ALLOW ALL THOSE THAT DIED FOR MY PLANS TO HAVE DIED FOR NOTHING? TO MAKE THEIR DEATHS MEANINGLESS?''

''You will only create more Victims. Victims who remain nowhere but your memories, if you die, the last reminder of them is gone as well. Is it that what you want Jaune? Do you truly think you can run from death forever, that you can somehow after all these tries find some perfect solution? ''

He scoffed again.

''So that's it then? I will simply stop fighting and go live out the rest of my days out in peace as if nothing happened?''

Her gaze turned soft and she reached out her hand to him.

''I know that this is what you wish for. Please, just let it happen, come with me, let's just live in peace.''

He gazed at her hand for what felt like minutes, before finally speaking again, each word carefully chosen.

''Your plan, it is... stupid, naive, idealistic and... beautiful.''

He saw a careful smile starting to form on her face. He slowly let his hand drift towards his blade.

''It sounds like a wonderful dream.''

Her smile was now in full force. He carefully grabbed the hilt of his blade.

''But tell me, Ruby, do you know the problem with dreams?''

.

.

**.**

**Ah yes, You can almost feel the happiness radiating of this chapter, can't you? But seriously, I simply somehow always end up making stories this dark, it's not really on purpose. But you guys have to agree that despite being way darker than many other fics on this side I still have less angst than most of those that deal with nothing but slice of life stuff. Just shows how fucking much many fics overdo angst. Well to be fair, my stories have in turn other problem, just wanted to point that out. Well, have a nice day and if you would leave a review I would really appreciate it.**


	3. The choices we make

**Disclaimer: I still do own literally nothing about RWBY, well, I do have one copy of that shitty video game, but I doubt that counts.**

**And here I am with the last part of this three-shot. Well, more like just an epilogue which is a good bit shorter than an actual chapter. This one could probably have been part of the last chapter but I found the cliffhanger kind of a good place to stop. That said, without further ado, here is the last chapter of this story.**

**NOTICE: This chapter now has been updated as well. Like in chapter 2 there is only a pretty small amount of grammar fixes and most of the changes involve adding text to hopefully flesh out everything a bit more. Well, that and I changed the chapter name.**

**.**

.

.

The cliff he was sitting on provided a truly stunning sight, well, to a normal person it might have. He had seen too many things far more fantastical to be all that impressed by it. ''You think I chose right?''

Jaune's question was answered by an amused chuckle. ''I think that talking to oneself is the first sign of insanity.''

He turned his gaze away from the horizon and turned towards the far older version of himself that had answered. ''Eh, some screws were bound to get loose after all this time.''

Another chuckle. ''All too true. But to answer your?... mine?... our question, yes, I do. However, I cannot approve of what you are about to do.''

This time Jaune turned his gaze to his side and let it land on the heavy metal container he had brought with him. Was it really okay to do this?

.

.

.

''They only hold until the dreamer wakes.''

And with those words, he dashed towards her with an amount off speed and skill only achieved by literal decades, if not centuries of experience. In the blink of an eye, his sword had reached Rubys throat, pressed deep enough to strain her aura but not to cut through it, yet. ''Not even going to defend yourself?''

Even with his sword at her throat, her gaze remained determined and without fear. Jaune could not help but admire that.

''Would it help if I did?''

''Not really, no, you could still try though.''

But she just shook her head. ''No, it would be pointless.''

Jaune gave a sarcastic snort. ''I'd argue that staying alive is quite important.''

But she just smiled. ''And I still am, aren't I?''

His gaze hardened, and he pressed the blade the slightest bit further, damaging her aura at an even faster rate. ''By my grace only.''

She actually gave an amused laugh at that. ''You are not used to being defied to such a degree aren't you, does it bother you?''

Jaune just raised a single eyebrow causing Ruby to poke out her tongue at him. Of all the things she could have done this was not something he expected and he could not help but let a small chuckle escape his throat. ''No, not really, not anymore at least. Well, I suppose I have to teach people again every new loop anyway, quite the annoying task I assure you.''

''I am still waiting for an answer Jaune.''

He gave her an incredulous stare. ''What part of your plan being stupid and naive did you not understand?''

''The one where you said that it was beautiful.''

He looked at for a few seconds before sighing. ''It is but I sacrificed too much to simply give it all up like that.''

''Then don't.''

Her answer shocked and confused him so much that he lifted the sword from her throat. ''I am sorry, what?''

She smiled at him confidently. ''Keep the artifact, if you feel that you have made a mistake you can still use it whenever you wish.''

He closely observed her face, searching for the slightest sign of deception but found none. ''You really are serious aren't you?''

''I am.''

''You really think you can change my mind?''

''I do.''

Jaune just stood there, not saying anything for almost a minute before finally closing his eyes and sheathing his sword, he had made his decision. It was not idealism, nor was hope the largest part in his decision, though he could not deny feeling a bit of it. No, he simply came to the decision that he had nothing to lose but time and he had all the time in the world and more. ''Call Ren and Nora, tell them to blow the reactor in 5 minutes.''

As soon as he said those words he could feel Ruby crash into him with a flying hug. He waited a few seconds before carefully peeling her off and walking towards the safe in which he had stored away the artifact. ''Don't forget that you have yet to convince me.''

He could see Rubys smile morph back into a face of determination. He allowed himself a smile on his own, maybe clinging on to the tiny flame of hope would be a good decision after all.

''But I look forward to seeing you try.'' He left unsaid what would happen should she fail, they both knew.

.

.

.

''Don't be foolish, we still need it, we can't give it up now. How can we justify what we did when we stop now?''

Slowly turning his gaze back to the far older version of himself he sadly shook his head.

''We can't, we never could. There will be no more justifying countless more sacrifices that ultimately lead nowhere.''

''So what, we just throw it away hoping that no one will find it and use it as we did, or for even worse reasons?''

He just scoffed. ''Give us some respect, I didn't choose this spot for nothing. The only way to ever get to it would be to swim through Grim infested water in life-threatening currents just to reach a booby-trapped box. Not to mention that this thing is not exactly easy to use, even if you know what it does. Anymore excuses we have left to tell ourselves to hang on to this lifeline of ours?''

He could hear the voice of his older self get desperate.

''But if we don't fix this how can we ever pay for our sins? If we stop now what meaning is there in all the crimes we committed, all the pain we caused, all the feelings we used and betrayed?''

His gaze turned soft.

''We can't. They will be a burden we will carry until our grave. Yes, stopping now means having nothing to show for all the crimes we did commit, having no justification. But does that mean we should just continue to commit even more crimes? How long should we continue, until I completely lose myself? Until I am twisted so much I genuinely enjoy them, feelings that I have given in to so often already? How much longer do you think will it be until I won't be able to pull myself back? No, all we can hope for is to at least find some peace in death...''

''JAUNE!''

''... or maybe even in life.''

A panting Ruby appeared in his view. She took a few seconds to catch her breath. He just raised his eyebrow.

''Really, out of breath? Could it be that someone let themself go?''

Ruby started to pout.

''That's not fair, do you know how much I had to run to find you? Not to mention that I was not exactly traveling lightly.''

She used her right hand to gesture at her left arm, where Jaune could see Jasper clinging to it, before snorting.

''Really, you are blaming him? He barely weighs anything.''

Just like he expected this caused Jasper to jump of Rubys arm before running up to Jaune and glare at him, an endeavor in which he might have succeeded if he wasn't barley 3 years old.

''Not true, I am already a big boy.''

Jaune just gave him an amused smirk before grabbing Jasper and throwing him over his shoulder, ruffling his hair.

''Oh really, are you now?''

''Stop it, let go, mommy make daddy stop.''

An admirable attempt to call for help wich failed due to the simple fact that Ruby was to busy snickering at her son to actually help him. Finally, Jaune let his son down before turning to Ruby.

''What are you doing out here anyway?''

Her amusement turned into a worried gaze.

''You were gone for quite a while, I was starting to get worried.''

Her concern made him smile, before slowly standing up and turning back towards the horizon.

''Sorry about that Rubes, I was just... lost in thoughts.''

He suddenly felt his son tugging at his arm.

''What were you thinking about daddy?''

He gave an amused laugh.

''Nothing that concerns you kiddo, come, let's go home.''

And with those words, he took Jasper into his arms and turned to Ruby again.

''As you can see I have my hand full, would you be a dear and toss this thing down?''

He gestured towards the container he had brought with him and saw Ruby's eyes widen.

''Is that...?''

He simply nodded.

''Yes''

Ruby's smile could not have been brighter at this point.

''I would be honored too.''

.

.

.

He had just brought his son to bed and turned to leave the room when he heard Jasper's voice.

''Hey daddy?''

''Yes?''

''What was in that box?''

''Just something I ought to have thrown away a long time ago.''

.

.

.

**And done. Talk about switching tracks. Though to be fair, the rest of the story was not supposed to actually get that dark, I simply cannot seem to help myself in that regard. Now, I am not sure if people were actually expecting a happy ending but well, that is how I had the story planned. If you dislike that feel free to review, bringing up matters of morality is something that always quite interests me because it is a very intriguing topic. Well, anyway, liked the story, didn't like it, if you would leave a review that would be awesome, any kind of critic is of course also welcome. That said, have a nice day.**

**This chapter has not been beta read.**


	4. Rewrite

So yeah, just a quick note, I have decided to write a V2 version of this story. Normally I rework my chapters itself but this time it will be a big rewrite, like, really big. As in, the premise stays fairly similar and that is kind of it. I am not really all that happy with a few decisions I made for this story, like that the time travel has to be actively triggered and that he needs to be alive for it all the time or the way to optimistic tone the story ended on.

When will this version start coming? Fuck if I know, to call my updates random would be the understatement of the century.


End file.
